Let's Ask Mommy Fai!
by lovelysakura99
Summary: There is a time that a girl would grow up and need advice. At those moments, young girls need to turn to their best mother-figure. For Sakura, it was Fai. / Drabble with some SyaoSaku and KuroFai


I guess I'm just too eager about the new Tsubasa. I mean, my OTP and my baby are back! \\(;^;)/ So here a cute Mother/Daughter drabble because that's totally how I see Fai and Sakura's relationship.

CLAMP are goddess and I'm a low human, I cannot own Tsubasa.

* * *

Let's Ask Mommy Fai

Sakura fidgeted in front of Fai. She had clearly something to ask but she seemed to weigh the pros and cons in her head.

Fai simply smiled, letting the girl take her decision, joking how Kuro-papa was such a bad drinking influence for the kids, Mokona immediately adding comments to irk the taller man.

It was joyous. They were back to Clow after months of travel, the kids had been inseparable since they had arrived, Syaoran babbling all their adventures to the princess.

This morning though, they had been a bit more distant, blushing every time their eyes met.

Fai could only guess what had happened. They were getting older afterall. It was probably why Sakura was so edgy.

"Fai-san." Sakura said, gathering her courage. "Can I ask you something?"

Fai smiled. "Of course, princess." He then moved his hand toward the exit. "Maybe more privately?"

She nodded and they went to sit outside, under the moon.

"Ano~" She started, blushing a thousand shades of red. Fai had a hard time to not tease her. "It might be weird to ask you this but..." She sighed. "I have no one else to ask."

Fai kissed the back of her hand. "We might be separate but I still hold you dearly. You are my princess."

She relaxed instantly. "Thank you." She then, probably reminding herself of her problem, fidgeted. "Well, yesterday, I invited Syaoran to come to my chamber so we could talk more and nothing more! But at some point, we were ki..." She took a long breathe in, "kissing and he pushed me down on the bed- not aggressively! He was really really sweet and his hands..."

Fai thought she would explode of embarrassment. "You didn't like it?" He asked as she seemed to froze in her story.

She fidgeted a bit more. "It's not like that…" She whispered.

Fai laughed lightly. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's embarrassing!" She squeaked. "If brother wouldn't have called for me…"

Fai laughed even more. "As if he knew."

Sakura nodded.

"Then," continued Fai, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "How far did you go before your brother interrupted?"

She looked down at her hands and softly whispered, "His hands were under my robe and… I was trying to remove his shirt…"

"I didn't know you were so eager, princess."

"Fai-san!"

His laughter calmed down. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's very cute how embarrassed you are. But it's alright. It's alrighe to feel that way. You are a growing woman and he is a man, and you are in love. It's ok to want his body as well as his soul."

Sakura looked up at him. "I…" She looked down again. "I know. I had those talks with Yukito-san. But for it to happen… I just don't know what to do next…"

"Just be yourself. Tell him what you think about it and I'm sure he'll understand. Anyway, he seemed as embarrassed as you."

Sakura giggled. "Yes, that's true." She then looked up again. "Can I ask something else?"

"Yes."

"With Kurogane-san… How was it? The first time."

It was Fai's time to feel a bit embarrass. Not by the question, but more about how could he respond to sweet innocent Sakura about it. "It was…" Raw, needy, animal, savage… "Not as sweet as you may think."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"It's just that Kuro-pon and I… Really live to our instincts. I guess we both felt we were attracted to each other and just… did it." No, he didn't want to explain to Sakura how it arrived in Yama, when they only had each other to rely on and that they had fucked like beasts since language couldn't separate them anymore.

The princess seemed to take time to register the information. "Then, now, how is it?"

Fai couldn't help but smile fondly. "It depends. There are days that it is really sweet and days that it is more… instinctive. But I can assure you that it feels good when soul and body are connected together. You just feel like you have found the place you never want to let go."

He smiled at Sakura who smiled back. She stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Syaoran."

"That's the spirit!" Fai said, also standing up. "But he might be a little bit drunk since we left him with those two."

Sakura giggled. "That might be right. Let's go see."

They went back inside and Syaoran blushed once his eyes locked with Sakura. She directly went to him and whispered something. He nodded and they stood up.

Fai took his cue to distract Kurogane as Mokona was long asleep. The younger ones escaped. With one last look to Sakura, he mouthed her: "Just don't get caught by your brother."

She blushed but still went away.

Kurogane looked at him with his "I know you did something" look.

"What? I'm helping young adults to discover themselves."

Fai took Kurogane's cup to his lips. He sat on his lover's laps.

"Besides, the night is still young for us too." He murmured, gliding his hand on Kurogane's torso.

Kurogane almost tched, but let the mage have his way. It's not like he was complaining about it.

The End.

* * *

Voilà. Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews, please?


End file.
